Changing Tides
by Aragorn0789
Summary: A new year at school means new activities. What if Cody is better then Zack at a sport? What will happen?
1. New Beginings

"Come on boys, wake up." Carey yelled from the other side of the door. She knew that waking her boys up was a difficult job but today was going to be even worse.

It was the morning of the boys first day in Junior High, and Cody was awake hours before he needed to be. Zack on the other hand was still asleep and looking as if he had a fight with the covers over the night. Cody got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom for a shower and suppressed a giggle as he noticed Zack.

After about five minutes of Carey attempting to wake Zack, she finally gave up and started some breakfast. "If I cant wake him up, the smell of food sure will," She thought to herself as she rummaged though the cupboards looking for the pancake mix.

Just as she finished making the pancakes Cody emerged though the bathroom door. "Cody, honey, breakfast is ready, and please try to wake your brother up." Carey said closing the fridge with milk in her hands."Not a problem." Cody replied and he close his door.

Waking up Zack was a chore but Cody, after years of experience, knew exactly what to do. He walks up beside the bed, grabbed the glass of water sitting there and pulled back the covers, and dumped the water on Zack's head. "Wake up sleepy," Cody said and walked out of the room as he heard grumbles and a few choice words from his brother. Cody emerged in the kitchen and informed his mom that Zack would be out in a moments. He then began to eat.

Moments later the bedroom door opened again and a sleepy looking Zack walked out in a pair of shorts. After a quiet breakfast Zack took off to the bedroom and Cody joined him. Cody sat on his bed as he was making sure everything he needed was is in his book bag. On the other hand, Zack was laying on his bed, looking as if he was about ready to fall asleep. After carefully packing and unpacking Cody situated everything in his book bag that was needed for his first day. Then he slowly made his way out to watch some television.

After about a half hour Carey was rushing around to get them to get to the bus stop in time. It would normally not be a problem but Zack fell asleep and was running horribly behind. Zack was getting in the shower as Cody was in brushing his teeth and Carey running in and out of the bathroom doing her hair and make-up. Finally Zack was out and dressed and were ready to go.

The boys were able to make it down to the lobby and out the door just in time to see the city bus drive by. This was lucky able to be fixed by running down the street three blocks to the next stop. They were able to make it with moments to spare. They both climbed on board, showed their bus passes and sat toward the back of the bus. They both knew it would be a long ride to school, it always was.

"So what activities are you doing this year Zack?" Cody asked, hoping to start of conversation to make the ride go faster. "I dunno." was the only reply.

"Well I would assume Basketball," Cody said still hoping to start a conversation. He always knew his brother liked basketball and was very good at it. However Cody quit after his first year deciding that it wasn't the sport for him.

"Actually I'm unsure. Now that Drew's dad is the new coach I don't think I would get any playing time, even though I'm better then most of them," Zack said with a sigh. "How about you? I'm guessing your joining Quiz Bowl or something nerdy like that."

"Actually, I'm doing a sport. Hopefully I'll be able to make the cuts." Cody replied, kicking his feet whilst doing so.

"Really?" Zack said surprised. "What one?"

"Well, its kinda embarrassing, I mean, I don't want anyone else to know that I'm trying out for it." Cody said, a little flushed in his face.

"Oh, come on man, I won't make fun of you for it."

"Well, I was thinking of joining the swim team." Cody said, looking straight down at the floor.

"Whats wrong with that? I mean, I have thought about it too, were both skinny and have the right build for that sport." Zack said, a little surprised that his brother would want to join the swim team.

"I figured that, well, you would make fun of me for the uniform." Cody also stated in surprise that Zack thought about joining the swim team.

"Well, I was thinking about making fun of you for that but if you think about it, its just like your underwear, and I've seen you in that almost daily." Zack said, trying to support his brother's decision.

"I never thought of it that way," Cody said surprised at his brothers intelligence level. "I'm going to join, you should too, Zack, unless your too scared your little brother's gonna beat you in a sport."

"Well I dunno Cody, I'm thinking I might do baseball, but I'm still undecided," Zack said, pondering what to do.

The boys sat in silence for most of the trip to school. When they arrived they both took off to their lockers, which were right beside each other, they have always been that way since fist grade. After that, they figured they would go to their first class to start the dreaded, or exciting, depending on whose view you look at, year of school.

Luckily being the first day of school, there were no academics, instead, you signed up for your sports and got all of your school issued supplies. Also it is the day that you have introduction to all of the staff and awards form the previous year.

As the boys made their appearance in their first class they made their way down to the gym for the introduction and to sign up for their sports. Well as always Mr. Smith, the Principal set a world record of the longest speech, towards the end of it Zack was wishing they were in class learning. After the overly boring and long speech by their principal they were able to get around to the different coaches sitting around the gym recruiting the new year's team.

Zack immediately saw Cody dart for the swimming table but he decided to stay back some and check out the other sports before he committed to one. After walking past the basketball stand and seeing Drew and his gang sitting on the bleachers behind the coach, Zack made his final decision not to join Basketball this year. He continued to walk around the gym and look at the different sports, and none of them seemed to interest him at all.

So slowly Zack headed toward the baseball table. There were lots of names on the list and he started to doubt that he would make the cuts. He asked the coach about it and Zack learned that there were two teams and that most everyone makes the team. Satisfied, Zack signed up and walked over towards Cody who was still talking with the swimming coach.

Ended up that the coach was talking to Cody about the plans for the season and Cody seemed really excited. They were both surprised to learn that the team starts to swim the next week and that they order their uniform this week and get them the beginning of next. Satisfied, and rather excited, Cody walked away and was anxiously waiting for the conversation with his mother tonight.

_A/N. Ight, this is my first TSL fan fic. Well im kinda stuck at this so im gonna open up to suggustions from people, got an idea, send it., it might make it in. Umm other then that, that should be it._

Ohhh, and thanks to Sol Invictus for fixing my many mistakes, lol, anywho, thats all for now.


	2. Stress filled night

The bus ride home was fairly silent, Zack listening to his MP3 player and Cody reading a book from the library. This continued until they arrived at the hotel. There, they sat in the lobby and talked with Maddie and London. Then they took the elevator to their floor and then walked in their suite to see their mom sitting on the couch watching TV.

"So how was your first day boys?" She asked, taking her attention form the TV to her kids.

"Ehh" was Zack's only response while Cody's was "Great"

"Oh and before we forget, we have papers you need to fill out" Cody said as he and Zack simultaneously pulled envelopes out of their backpacks and handed them to their mom.

Carey took them and flipped through them. "Zack, not doing basketball this year?" she asked.

"No I think I'll try a new sport this year."

Carey nodded her head, "and Cody, Swimming?" She asked half confused, half surprised.

"Yea, I also want to try something new."

"OK, well I'm gonna fill these out so you two go play." Carey said reaching in a drawer and pulling out a pen.

The boys then went to their room and emerged soon after with pockets full of quarters. "We're heading to the game room" they yelled as they walked out the door into the hallway.

As soon as the boys left, Carey got up headed over to the couch with the papers, turned on the TV, and started filling them out during commercials. Carey was so engrossed in Extreme Home Makeover that after the hour long episode was over she hadn't even filled out the first paper of Zack's permission form. Knowing that the boys were coming back soon, she set them aside and started dinner. Like clockwork, as soon as Carey put the noodles into the boiling water, the boys waltzed back in the room, a lot lighter then when they left.

Dinner was fairly quiet like it normally was. Carey would try to start casual conversation with her boys, while Cody just stared off into space, and Zack was too engrossed in his food to realize anything going on around him. Carey often wondered if a fire were to suddenly break out in their room, if either one of her boys would realize it. So Carey continue talking, but slowly she started going into more ridiculous stories. Finally she was talking about Moseby kicking a family of nudists out of the lobby because their game of kickball was getting out of hand. As she finished the story she looked at her boys and still noticed the blank stares on their face. Finally giving up, Carey finished eating in peace and quite.

After the boys were done, they cleaned up their plates and retreated into their room. This left Carey alone to do the rest of the dishes and finish filling out the forms so the boys could turn them in the next day. Once again Carey sat in front of the TV and started filling out the paperwork. It took a lot longer than she anticipated because it was nearly ten o'clock before she got done with Zack's papers. Guessing that stopping and watching TV wasn't a big help on the time factor, she turned off the TV and sighed, she still had Cody's forms to fill out. Figuring that it might take equally as long to fill the second set of papers out, she went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

Returning back to the couch she thumbed through Cody's forms and realizing that the were a lot more intense. Not only were there medical forms, standard school sport forms and uniform order forms, there were notices bout upcoming meets, more forms about team traveling, and about a physical that is required before the first meet. Slowly but surely, Carey worked her way through the folder of forms. Before she knew it she was done and exhausted, all she could do was lay down on the couch and then she fell right asleep.

She was suddenly awoken by the sound of a creaking door, she jolted up and hurried to turn on the lights thinking that someone just broke into her suite. As soon as she flipped the switch she immediately heard the highest screech she had ever heard. Her eyes quickly scanned the room and then came upon the figure of her son, clad in only white briefs. His hands quickly shot down to try to cover himself. Carey was relieved that it was only her son, and not a robber. Cody however was not as relieved, as he thought everyone was in bed and therefore was going to dare going to the bathroom without putting on his shorts. Telling himself that he should check to see if anyone is in the living room before he does this stunt again, he walked into the bathroom ready to relieve himself. Carey, seeing her son walk back into his bedroom, deiced that she needed to sleep on her bed as well so she walked into her room and fell fast asleep.

When morning came, everyone was late once again. Both boys barely had enough time to take showers, let alone bush their teeth and do their hair. Both of them however were glad that they were twins because they didn't have a problem showering while the other one was brushing their teeth. After the quickest morning routine in quite a long time, everyone made their way down towards the bus stop. Making sure that both of the boys picked up their forms from the table. Carey waited for the bus to come and pick them up. As the bus was pulling up she told Cody that she would be there at five o'clock to pick him up from conditioning and then they were all off their separate ways.


	3. Swimming and sleeping

_Opps. forgot the disclaimer, so this is for the first two chapters!_

_**Disclainer:I do not own TSL or any of its characters.**_

The day went on with nothing special happening. Cody was excited because not only was it the first day of school, but afterward was his first ever swim practice. Zack was not so thrilled, he was back in school and had no one to hang out with until Cody got home. Max's dad got a new job in Chicago, so she moved over summer break, and Tapeworm's mom wanted him to go to a private school. Both the boys were depressed because those were their only friends that they hung out with. Yeah, their was Bob, but Zack never liked Bob because it seemed that he kept hitting on him. Once Cody found this out, there were gay jokes aimed towards Zack for weeks, that is until Zack gave Cody a power nuggie, and that was the end of that.

After school, Zack met up with his brother at the locker to wish him luck on the first day. Well, actually he was there to harass Cody, and make him nervous for the practice, after all thats what older brothers do. The bus ride back to the hotel was horrible. Zack forgot his Mp3 player in the hustle of the morning, and there was no one on to talk to. All that Zack was able to do was look out the window and see most of Boston pass him by. Finally, he made it back to the hotel, stumbled to his room, and do a perfect face-plant on his bed. The only thing that he could look forward to was the movie that they were going to see tonight, and on that, he fell asleep.

Cody's afternoon was much more exciting than Zack's. After a brief meeting with the team and the coach, everyone started running laps. According to their coach they would run laps every practice because it built their leg muscles. After the laps, half the team went into the weight room to lift weights, and the others went into the locker room to complete their physical. Cody was picked to go in the weight room, and the coach immediately told everyone to pair up so that everyone could find a spotter.

Cody just stood there, not knowing anyone, hoping someone would ask him. Wouldn't you know it, but that just happened. A tall skinny kid with long brown hair came up to Cody and asked if he had a partner yet. After Cody told him that no one asked him yet, they made their way to one of the many benches. As they worked out they talked and introduced themselves to each other. Ben, who Cody immediately found out his name, was in the grade above him. Cody was also happy to learn that this was Ben's first year in swimming too.

After about thirty minutes of working out, the coach blew his whistle and yelled that everyone who hadn't had the physical yet needed to go down into the locker room. Cody, Ben and four other kids made their way down the stairs. Once in the locker room, they were asked to strip down to their underwear and line up to go see the doctor. Cody felt really embarrassed about doing this, but imagined that everyone else felt the same way.

"Oh well." Cody thought as he removed his shirt, I better get used to being in this state of undress. He then folded his shirt and took off his shoes and socks. Looking around he noticed that everyone else was also looking around see what the others were doing. Cody, not wanting to be the first one in his underwear just waited, the others had the same idea. Finally, Ben got sick of just staring at people so he took off his shorts and stood at the front of the line. Cody, not wanting to make his new friend feel alone, took his shorts off, folded them neatly and stood second in line. Moments later, the other kids were in line as well.

It didn't take long for the physical but it was enough for Cody. He was happy to get dressed and back upstairs to do some more lifting. Finally about a quarter to five, the coach blew his whistle for the end of practice. Cody, along with most of the team were relived because everyone was exhausted. After a brief meeting about how the next practice they would have their uniforms, and how they were going to be in the pool all day, the group was dismissed.

As Cody walked to the locker room to change back into his street clothes, Ben taped him on the shoulder asking him to hold up. Ben was worried that he wasn't going to be as good as the others, but Cody being as nice as he always is told him a lie, about him not being good and that they could suck together. After a quick laugh, they both went downstairs to change. As Cody finished up he said goodbye to Ben and walked toward the entrance to the school.

When he arrived out in the front, he noticed his mom sitting in her green Honda Civic, across the street. He immediately opened the door and sat down. On the car ride home he got asked about a hundred questions about his first day, he tried to answer them all, be he was too tired to. After noticing that her son wasn't up to answering questions, Carey turned up the radio and started singing to the song. Normally Carey was a great singer, but when she tried to sing In the End, by Linkin Park, Cody couldn't help but laugh.

They both walked into their suite still laughing at Carey ability to butcher rock and R&B music. As they were pulling up to the hotel, Crazy came on the radio and Cody just lost it as he saw his mom trying to sing like Gnarls Barkley. Once they were in their suite, Cody took off to his room to grab some clean clothes and then to take a shower and Carey went over to the computer. About ten minutes later Cody came out wearing mesh shorts and a tank top. As soon as Carey saw her son, she told him to hurry up and wake Zack and go get dressed because they were almost late for the movie.

Cody completely forgetting about the movie, took off at warp speed to his room. There he woke up his brother and told him to hurry up and change because they were going out. Zack not intending on sleeping that long, jumped right up and over to his dresser to find clean clothes.

"So, Zack, how was you first day at school?" Cody asked pulling his shirt over his head.

"It was horrible, I got homework on the first day." Zack complained removing his shorts and shirt. "How was practice?"

"Tiring, all we did was lift weights or run." Cod y replied, digging through his drawers looking for some shorts. "Do you have any of my shorts, and that black Volcom shirt?" Cody asked still searching for clothes.

"I saw some shorts on the dryer, and I think the shirt is on there too," Zack replied, pulling up a pair of khaki shorts over his briefs. "Thanks" was the reply and his brother sprinted out the bedroom door. All Zack could do was smirk as he pulled on his green DC Shoes t-shirt over his head. Cody emerged back into the bedroom moments later.

"Well you certainly got over your fear of everyone seeing you in your underwear haven't you?" Zack asked joking around as he threaded his belt through the loops on his shorts.

"Yea, I guess I got over that today, with changing in front of everyone and that stupid physical." Cody said surprised, he forgot that he was only in his underwear when he rushed out of the room to get his clothes.

Zack let out a soft laugh and waited as Cody also threaded a belt though his pants. Both the boys ran out of the room to see their mom also emerging from her room.

"Ready?" she asked and with both boys nodding, they took off out the door.

They came back about six hours later. After a movie, dinner and a couple rounds of putt putt, they were all exhausted and ready for bed. Carey immediately took off to bed as the boys sat on the couch and turned on the TV. About a three hours later, Zack woke up and saw his brother laying on the couch next to him. Figuring they both fell asleep watching TV, he woke up his brother and turned off the TV. They both made it to their room, striped off and made it to their beds before they fell asleep again. Thank god it was Friday.

_AN. Well Chaper 4 is done now too, but im not posting it for awhile. I'm holding on to it for dramatic effect or somethig.Once again thanks to sol invictus for editing and fixing all my mistakes. So umm. untill next time, PEACE!_


	4. Saturday Fun!

_AN: Sorry for the lack of updates. Working 12 hours a day 7 days a week really get to you. Ontop of that my computer crashed, lucky i sent a copy to a friend so i didn't have to retype it. Look for a new chapter by Wensday. That should be it for now._

The boys woke up early Saturday afternoon. As they opened their door from their bedroom they noticed that the suite was abnormally quiet. They both started at each other and wondered where their mom took off to. After further investigation of the suite they found the note laying on the counter.

_Boys,_

_Moseby is having me sing at a wedding tonight. Unfortunately I don't have a formal white dress so I have to go out shopping for one. I'll be gone most of the afternoon and night so I want you two to BEHAVE, that means you Zack. Here is some money for carry-out and I'm having Maddie or London check up on you around 6._

_Love, _

_Mom_

"Sweet" both boys said after reading the note. Normally they were left alone for a couple of hours as Carey sung downstairs but this was almost an entire day. Not knowing what to do first, Cody took off towards the bathroom for a shower and Zack walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. Soon after Cody emerged from the bathroom his brother went to take a shower as well.

Zack emerged from the bathroom to see Cody laying on the couch watching the Discovery Channel. Figuring he had nothing better to do, Zack walked over to the couch and stared at Cody, hoping that he would get the hint to move his feet and allow Zack to sit down. Unfortunately Cody was too engrossed into the program and thus made Zack grab Cody's feet and flipped him backwards off the couch. Once the obstacle was removed Zack then sat down on his side of the couch and turned the channel to wrestling.

Cody soon emerged from behind the couch and aimed a well place punch at his brother's shoulder and sat back down. They watched wrestling until it was over and then Zack flipped it to ESPN. About an hour later they were both bored of TV so they got dressed and walked down to the lobby.

Upon entering the lobby they notice the entire place was almost deserted. Moseby was at the front desk, Esteban right next to him and Maddie at her counter. Other than the employees there were only two people in the lobby, and that just so happened to be Zack and Cody.

"Where is everyone?" Cody asked Maddie as they approached her counter.

"Moseby said that this weekend was probably the slowest so far this year." Maddie mumbled as she flipped the pages in her magazine. "If it stays like this, Moseby is letting me off."

Just as she finished her sentence Mr. Moseby walked over and dismissed Maddie from her job. The boys figured nothing exciting was happening in the lobby and walked back to their room. There they sat back on the couch and thought of what they could do. It was Cody who broke the long silence.

"Want to go up to the pool and swim some?" he asked his brother.

"I guess so, it's something to do isn't it?" Zack replied and took off toward their room to change. Waiting until his brother walked out of their room, Cody went in and changed into his suit as well. Moments later both boys were up on the top floor and ready to swim. As they walked into the pool room they noticed it was completely deserted.

"I guess its a slow weekend, this place is normally packed." Cody said kicking off his sandals and pulling the shirt over his head.

"No kidding." Zack replied, also taking his shirt and sandals off.

They messed around in the pool for a couple of hours, then just as they were about to get out and head back down to their suite Zack stopped playing and looked at Cody.

"What?" Cody asked, confused and wondering what his brother wanted.

"How about a little race?" Zack answered as a grin spread across his face.

"Sure, but I'm going to smoke you," Cody said swimming up to his brother.

"Oh, so sure are you?" Cody nodded his head. "Alright little brother, how about a little bet on it then?"

"Sure, what will this bet consist of?" Cody asked hopefully, he knew he was going to smoke his brother.

Both sat silent for a little. It was Zack who broke the silence this time.

"Alright, how's this? The loser of the race has to walk through the park across the street in only their underwear?" Zack said as the grin on his face grew.

"Sure," Cody said confidently, "but how about the winner gets to choose the underwear that they wear?" Cody said trying to suppress a chuckle, he could picture Zack walking through the park in a pair of white briefs.

"Deal" Zack said extending his hand, and Cody took it and shook.

"Now the race is from this side of the pool to the other and back." Zack said stretching his hands over his head. Cody nodded and he also was stretching out, there was a lot riding on this race. They lined up on the one side of the pool about 5 feet from each other. Zack counted down from 5 and they were off.

Cody was a great swimmer and had a fairly good lead as the reached the far end. Then came disaster, as Cody went to turn around he lost his sense of direction and it took a minute to get it back, this allowing Zack to take a slight lead. Cody swam as fast as he can chasing his brother, but unfortunately there was not enough pool. Zack beat him by just an arm length or two. Cody thought of trying to talk his way out of losing, and blaming it on something that he had no control over, but decided to admit defeat.

After the race the boys stayed in the pool for a little longer then finally decided to go back to their suite and order some food. Once back in their suite, they both changed and sat in the kitchen debating on what to order. Moments later the decision was set on pizza and the order was placed. As they waited they sat on the couch and watched some TV.

About thirty minutes later the doorbell rang and Zack got up, grabbed the money and answered the door. Surprisingly enough it wasn't the pizza guy, but instead it was Maddie. Zack invited her in and they sat in the living room talking. Maddie asked them their plans for the night and they said they were going to head to the park after dinner and maybe play some basketball. Maddie agreed, but asked them to stop by the candy counter when they came back and let her know that they were back. She then got up and walked to the door and opened it only to come face to face with the pizza guy.

Zack then said goodbye to Maddie and paid the pizza guy. Then he took the pizza to the kitchen and both him and his brother started to eat it. After dinner in front of the TV, the boys clean up the kitchen and went into their room to get their basketball for the park. After grabbing the basketball Cody walked out the door leaving Zack still in their room.

"Not so fast there, buddy." Zack said leaning around the door frame.

"What?" Cody asked acting dumbfounded, but he knew what his brother was thinking.

"Well I did win that bet." Zack said as Cody emerged back into their room.

"Yea, so what? We're not at the park yet."

"Don't you remember that last part of the bet, the one that you came up with?" Zack said staring at the now blushing Cody.

"Yea, I remember." Cody sighed.

"Well what are you wearing down there?" Zack said, he wanted this to be embarrassing for his brother.

Cody didn't say anything but instead pulled the waist of his shorts down to reveal a pair of checkered boxers.

"Ohh, I see you are trying to take the easy way out of it huh?" Zack said. "No those won't do, let's see what we have here." Zack then proceeded to Cody's dresser and started looking through the top drawer to see what he had to work with.

All Cody could do was sit there and watch his brother dig through his organized drawer looking for what he assumed were going to be the most embarrassing pair of underwear. Cody's fear was soon realized when Zack let out a audible laugh as he pulled out a pair of Power Ranger cartoon briefs.

"Why do you still have these?" Zack asked between his giggles.

"I actually forgot that those were in their. You see though Zack, I can actually keep underwear a long time, unlike you, who seemed to go through a ton of underwear about a year ago." Cody said, trying to gain some more respect before he lost it all later. He was hoping that comment would hit his brother hard but Zack didn't seem to flinch.

"Ohh, don't make me bring up your incident in fifth grade." Zack said shoving the underwear at Cody. "Here you go, put these on."

Cody took them from his brother and shoved him out of the room as he changed. He emerged moments later and motioned to his brother to go. Zack wouldn't move, but instead raised his eyebrows looking at his brother.

"Yes Zack, I'm wearing them" Cody said. "See" he then pulled down the back of his pants to revel the Red Power Ranger. Satisfied, Zack followed his brother out the door. Both of them walked shoulder to should to the elevator, through the lobby and out the front door. They crossed the road and headed straight for the basketball court.

They shot hoops for a while, then decided to play some one-on-one. Cody obviously lost because he wasn't as good as his brother, but he thought that he put up a good fight. Then they walked back towards the bathroom and drinking fountains to get a drink.

"I'll tell you what." Zack said as his brother was taking a drink. "Instead of walking around the whole park, if you go in the bathroom and take off your clothes and come out in your briefs, run to that slide and slide down it, I'll call us even."

Cody just sat there for a moment and thought. It wouldn't be as embarrassing as the whole park, and there was no one around. After quick deliberation, Cody agreed and walked into the bathroom. All Zack could think was that he was actually going to go it.

He soon snapped out of his phase as he heard the door open. Then all of a sudden Cody came sprinting out of it at full pace. He made it to the slide in no time, however had difficulty climbing the ladder. After that he made it down and spirited off back towards the bathrooms. He arrived there to see Zack on the ground laughing as hard as he has ever seen it, then he rushed back into the bathroom to get changed.

When he emerged from the bathroom minutes later, Zack was still on the ground laughing, and Cody had no choice but to join him. They both laughed on the way back to the hotel. Once they arrived they both walked to Maddie's counter to tell her that they were back.

"What's so funny?" She asked at the sight of the two laughing brothers.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Zack said "Well we're heading back up to our suite."

Minutes later the door to their suite opened and the boys walked in, and head for the couch once again.

After deciding to watch Lord of the Rings, Cody took off to the bedroom to change into some shorts. Zack sat in front of the TV searching for the DVD. As soon as Cody emerged from their room he found it, put it in the DVD player and took off to change.

Cody then went to the kitchen to make some popcorn. Zack emerging from their room before the food was finished joined his brother in the kitchen. As soon as the timer went off, Cody opened up the microwave, pulled out the bag of popcorn and poured it in a bowl. Cody then grabbed the bowl and started walking towards the living room, closely followed by his brother.

Zack couldn't help resist as he saw his brother walking with his hands full. So he quietly got up behind his brother and reached for the bottom of his shorts. As soon as Zack felt cloth he grabbed and pulled down as hard as he could.

Cody was rather startled by this action and nearly dropped the popcorn. He was able to save it and set it on the ground next to his brother who was once again rolling on the floor with laughter. Once he had his hands free he was able to pull his shorts back up, and give his brother a hard punch in the shoulder.

"I can't believe that your still wearing those." Zack said. The picture of Cody with his pants around his ankles and Power Ranger briefs still on his mind.

"Yea, so what, they are dirty now so I figured I'll wear them till the morning." Cody said as he picked up the popcorn and sat down on the couch.

He was soon followed by Zack. For the rest of the night they both watched the movie and ate the popcorn. After the movie was over, they both took of to their bedroom. They both undressed, which caused another laughter attack from Zack after seeing Cody's underwear, and jumped in bed. They both fell fast asleep.

_Me Again: Incase your wondering i get some sort of dry humor of people running around in their underwear, soo um, yea, just thought i would throw that out. Just don't think I'm weird._


	5. Ben

The boys slept in most of Sunday morning. Zack was the first one up, besided his mom who was in the dinning room reading the paper as Zack walked out. Zack's noticed the bags under his mom's eyes and assumed that it was a really late night.

"Morning, honey." Carey said glancing over top of the paper.

"Morning. Hey mom, do we have anything to eat?" Zack said taking a break from digging through the cupboards to look at his mom.

"Not really, I'm going to go to the store after I get done reading." She said returning to the paper in her hands. She then noticed her son opening the fridge and pulling out the leftover pizza from last night. They sat in silence for a while until they were interrupted by a cell phone ringing. They both looked around until they found the source of the disturbance. Cody had left his cell phone on the counter and it was vibrating like crazy. Zack made his way over to answer it when Cody opened up his door and stared making his way to the phone. He finally got to it and answered just as they thought the voice mail was going to pick up.

"Hello" Cody said groggily into the phone.

Zack and Carey looked at each other. Normally Cody doesn't get many calls aside from them.

"Oh, what's going on, Ben?" Cody asked coolly into the phone. After a brief pause Cody responded again."Yeah that sounds cool, let me ask my mom."

He then took the phone from his ear and turned his attention to Carey. "Could you drop me off at Ben's house in like a half hour?" He asked.

"I'll do you one better, I'm heading to the store just now so I'll drop you off on the way." Carey said with a smile. Cody turned his attention back to the phone and walked into his room.

Carey then went to her room and emerged soon after with her purse.

"Ok, Zack, I'll be back in about a hour so I want you to behave yourself, and don't leave the hotel," she said walking over to the boys' room. She knocked on the door and yelled for Cody to hurry up then walked back into the kitchen. Cody emerged fully dressed moments later.

"Ben's mom said she could drop me off later today so don't worry about coming to pick me up." Cody said joining his mom by the door. They were both soon out the door and walking down the hall. Zack in the meantime, jumped back onto the couch and grabbed the remote. It was very rare that he got the suite to himself and he was going to make good use of the peace and quiet.

Minutes later Carey and Cody arrived in front of the giant building that Ben directed them to go too. Soon enough Carey found a parking spot and was following her son to the elevator. They soon arrived on the top floor and walked down the very short hallway to the only door. Cody knocked and was surprised at the speed that the door was answered.

He found himself face to face with to a very tall man wearing a suit.

"Umm, My name's Cody Martin and I'm here to see Ben."

"Benjamin, a Mr. Martin is here to see you." the butler said into the communication device that was built into the wall. Soon enough Cody heard Ben respond back. Soon after the butler showed Cody to Ben's bedroom door and left to resume his position at the door. Cody once again knocked but this time was greeted by a rather friendly face.

In the meantime, Carey and Ben's Mom, Stacey, were in the dinning room talking over a cup of tea.

"You have a beautiful place, Stacey." Carey said taking a sip out of her tea cup.

"Well thank you very much, my husband works very hard to give us all of this." She stated.

"If you don't mind me asking, What does you husband do?" Carey said taking another sip from her cup.

"He is a CEO for Disney. I don't think anyone knows what he does but it seems that he is always at work."

They continued talking for a while longer, then Carey excused herself because she still had to go to the store.

Meanwhile Cody was up in Ben's room admiring it.

"This is amazing, How did you get all of this? Cody asked looking the room over and over again.

"My dad makes a lot of money so we can basically get whatever we want." Ben said following Cody, who was still making his lap around the enormous room.

"If you have so much money, why do you go to public school?" Cody asked, finally stopping and looking at Ben.

"Well I had the choice to go to public school or get a private teacher, but I wanted public school to make friends and such."

"Ohh, that's cool." They both sat in silence for a while until Ben broke it.

"So what do you want to do?" He said.

"Anything you want to, after all you are supposed to entertain me." Cody replied with a grin on his face.

"Haha, very funny. Ok, So how about we going swimming then come back in here to play video games?" Ben asked with a raised brow.

"Slight problem, I didn't bring any trunks with me." Cody said kicking himself for rushing out of the house like that.

"Not a problem, I have plenty of extra suits, that is if you don't mind wearing one of mine?" Ben said looking through one of his drawers on his giant dresser.

"Not at all." Cody said walking up behind Ben and watching what he was doing.

Soon enough Ben found the suits and he walked into his private bathroom to change. He returned moments later.

"You can change in there too, just throw your clothes on the ground, thats what I always do." Cody obliged and took off to the bathroom. As he walked in he noticed the entire thing was all black marble. Shacking his head and laughing slightly Cody started to change. The rolled up his clothes in a ball and threw them in the corner like instructed to and walked back out to meet Ben.

Ben then grabbed two black and green towels and waved for Cody to follow him. Immediately after leaving his room Cody noted that they weren't heading back to the main entrance to head to the pool. Deciding to keep his mouth closed, he followed Ben. Moments later they arrived at a closed door and Ben stopped and smiled at Cody.

"Ready?" he asked simply. With the nod of his head, Cody saw Ben reach for the handle and turn it.

Cody immediately felt his jaw drop at the sight. It was a full sized Olympic Pool with three diving boards at different levels and a huge water slide.

"This is amazing!" Stated Cody as he stared dumbfounded at the sight in front of him.

"Yea, this basically what I do after school" Ben said setting down the towels and jumping in the water.

"Where is everyone? I mean, if this was in our hotel it would be full all the time." Cody said also jumping in.

"Ohh, well this is own own private pool. I'm the only one that uses it because my dad is never here and my mom can't swim." Ben replied, starting to backstroke around Cody.

"That is so cool!"

The boys continued to swim. They had little swimming races and diving challenges. A few hours later the boys got out and returned to Ben's room. After they are both changed back and dry, they sat down and played video games. The time seemed to fly by for Cody, he was so engrossed in the games that he lost track of time.

Before he knew it it was seven o'clock and Ben's mom was ready to take him home. Before he left he invited Ben over sometime and then told him that he would see him at school tomorrow. As he was walking out the door he heard Ben ask his mom about Cody coming over after practice tomorrow and his mom obliged.

Cody walked through their suite's door about twenty minutes later. There he saw Zack watching a zombie movie on TV and Carey was sitting on the couch next to Zack going a crossword puzzle. Cody then went to the fridge and made a sandwich. After a bunch of questions from his mom about his day and what they did, everyone sat around the TV and watched another movie. After it was done the boys went to bed, knowing that they had to wake up in the morning, soon after Carey followed. Cody had a hard time falling asleep worried about practice tomorrow but soon he became tired enough to forget about it and fell fast asleep.

_AN: So this might be it for a while, i have other things i need to do, but if i get a sudden urge ill write some. So expect the next chapter in about a month. Sorry_


	6. Monday

_I don't own TSL. _

Sorry for the wait. Here goes nothing!

Cody woke up an hour before his alarm clock was set to go off. He wasn't sure if it was because he was nervous about his first actual practice or if he was just excited. After laying awake for over twenty minutes, he finally gave up on going back to sleep and got up. Figuring that he would start his day early he grabbed a change of clothes to take a shower.

As he started undressing, he realized that he had not changed some of his clothes in almost two days. 'Whats wrong with me?' he asked himself. 'I'm starting to act like Zack, never changing or showering.' As he turned on the hot water and climbed in, all thoughts left his head as he stood there with the warm water raining down on him.

Carey woke with a startle. 'Did I oversleep?' she asked herself hearing the shower running. With a quick glance at her clock she realized that in fact, she didn't oversleep. Figuring that it would be hard getting her boys up and around today, being Monday, she got up and headed for the kitchen. As she pulled out the package of bacon, she heard the shower shut off and moments later Cody waltzed out of the bathroom door.

"Did I wake you up?" Cody asked, realizing that it was still before the alarms were set.

"Yea, but don't worry about it, I needed to wake up early anyways." Carey lied, in fact, she wanted more sleep, but that could wait till she got the boys off to school.

Cody went to his room and dropped his dirty clothes into their laundry basket. After this was done, he went back out to the kitchen to talk with his mom.

"Hey Mom, could you do laundry while we are at school, our basket is full." he said walking into the dining room and sitting down at the table.

Carey sighed,'There goes the sleep I wanted' she thought to herself. "Yea, I can do that as soon as you guys leave, I have to be back by 11 to sing for lunch." She said, breaking an egg against the side of the bowl. Ever since last month, Mr. Moseby had Carey working both lunch and dinners, however she was getting paid extra for singing at lunch.

Just as Carey poured the eggs into the pan she heard the boys' alarm go off. Hearing a loud thunk, and the alarm shutting off she figured Zack threw it against the wall.

"Cody, can you go wake up your brother? Carey asked stirring the eggs in the pan.

Cody jumped up out of the chair and headed to their room to wake Zack up 'the good old fashioned way' as Cody liked to think of it. As he arrived near his brothers bed, he noticed that the glass that was normally full, was now empty. He also noticed the little note taped to it saying 'Not this time!'. Cody then spun himself around and walked into the kitchen, only to return with a pitcher of water. Cody let out a small laugh as he poured the water on his brother, the ice he added was only making it better.

Zack woke up in an instant, and figuring out what happened he had more then a few choice words for his brother. Satisfied, Cody walked back out to let Zack change out of his soaking clothes.

"You really should stop doing that." Carey said, as Cody emerged out of the room. "He has to learn to get up without water." All Cody could do was smile as he put the pitcher back.

Zack came out of his room just as the eggs were being put on the table. Carey laughed at his impeccable timing for breakfast but sat down to join her two sons. After they finished, Zack took off to the shower, Carey clean up the dishes, and Cody watched TV. This was one of the days that should have went down in history, the entire Martin family was ready for the day ahead, a full half hour before normal. 'This doesn't happen often' Carey though as she sat next to her boys on the couch. They sat there in silence for another twenty five minutes before someone spoke.

"I'll make you two a deal, if you help carry the laundry to my car, I'll take you guys to school." Carey said to the two bored looking boys next to her.

They both agreed and took of to their room to get their dirty laundry. Cody laughed at Zack when he started smelling his clothes trying to figure out what ones were dirty and what ones were not. After squaring everything away, they each grabbed a basket and headed to the parking garage.

Carey arrived in front of the school five minutes before the buses would and wished her boys a good day at school. She then took off around the block heading to the laundromat. Carey arrived at the laundry mat five minutes later to find it completely empty.

She stared Zack's laundry first, knowing that it would be the hardest to sort. After it was all done she then moved to hers, then to Cody's. She picked two washers and separated the colors and whites and stated one of her many loads, She then sat down and picked up the newest Cosmo magazine.

As the boys headed for the front doors of the school someone yelled out Cody's name. He turned around to see Ben waving his hands franticly trying to get his attention. Seeing who it was Zack just continued walking.

"Whats going on?" Ben asked as he ran up to Cody.

"Nothing too much, how about you?" Cody asked as they continued to walk into the school.

"Same." Ben replied "Are we still on for today after practice?" Ben asked referring to Cody coming over.

"Yea I asked my mom, and she said as long as you can take me home she wouldn't have a problem with it." Cody said, arriving at his locker.

"Alright, cool, see you later then." Ben replied, heading off towards his locker.

Cody the grabbed his books he needed for the next class and heading towards room number 203. The day seemed to fly by and before he knew it Cody was at his locker again, but this time it was at the end of school. Just as he shut his locker, he heard a voice that he recognized behind him.

"Have fun running around with your friends in practically nothing," Zack said playfully.

"Oh, I will, have fun doing nothing with none of your friends." Cody replied. He didn't want it to sound that way, but he couldn't help it. Zack left before Cody was able to see his reaction. "Was he mad?' Cody kept asking himself as he walked down into the gym.

That question ran through his head while he was sitting on the bleachers. Thats all Cody could think about, that is until someone nudged him.

"Martin!" he heard his coach shout. "C'mon, son, get up here and take your uniform and change."

He walked up and grabbed the box that contained his uniform, he also noticed how empty the bleachers looked. He just shrugged it off and went down to the locker room, there he caught up with Ben.

"Where is everyone?" Cody asked setting his box down on the bench and opening it.

"Well, if you didn't space out..." Ben played. "Everyone who was on the team last year already had their uniforms so the coach told them to change and head to the pool, leaving us new people here alone." he said pulling out the black wind pants and black wind breaker.

"So did I miss anything important?" Cody asked, also pulling out his warm up clothes and digging further into the box.

"No not really." Ben replied digging in his box.

Both boys found their suits at the same time and the same look spread across their face. They soon both had them on and looking a themselves.

"Don't leave nothing to the imagination huh?" Ben joked, putting his warm up clothes over his suit.

"No kidding." Cody replied, doing the same.

Soon the eight new team members were all standing around their coach. After running their ten warm up laps around the gym, they found themselves next to the pool. They noticed the upperclassmen on the other side of the pool running sprints and such.

"Alright boys," the coach started. "Get in the pool." It took a minute for them to register what happened but soon enough there was eight boys, floating in the pool. For the rest of the practice they ran short races across the pool, normally one on one. After each race the coach would instruct them on what they did wrong or what they needed to work on. Finally practice was over and they all headed for the locker room.

"Get your school clothes and lets go." Ben yelled at Cody as he closed his locker. With a confused look on Cody's face Ben decided to elaborate.

"We're heading to my house to swim, so just keep on your suit and warm ups and throw your street clothes in your bag." Ben said, doing so as he spoke. He was soon packed up and out the door.

Cody, not wanting to keep him waiting, threw his street clothes in his bag and ran after Ben. Once outside, Cody found Ben leaning against a black car, and started to run that way. Once arriving at the car, they both got in and the driver took off.

They arrived at Ben's place about ten minutes later, once inside they headed to Ben's room. They decided to play video games for a little bit, as they had just gotten out of a pool. After about an hour, Cody got tired of having Ben beat his butt in Mortal Kombat, so they decided to swim.

They each got a towel and headed towards the pool. Once inside, they kicked off their shoes, and pulled their warm ups off and jumped into the warm pool. They messed around a little, going off the water slides and doing weird jumps off the high dives, but things soon got to business.

They reminded each other what the coach told them and had mini races. Cody could tell that he was way faster then Ben but said nothing to him. After about a hour of racing, Stacey, as Cody had been instructed to call her, came in and told them to get out, that it was time for Cody to go home. They got out and dried off, it was not until now that Cody realized how fast his suit actually dried. Figuring that he would change at home, Cody threw on the warm ups again and headed downstairs to go home.

As Cody walked through the door of his suite he could smell pot roast, this was his favorite. As soon as he walked inside Carey stated bombarding him with questions about his practice and wanted to see Cody; uniform. Finally getting out of his mom's way he headed to his room.

As soon as he walked in he knew he was not alone.

"Hey swimmer boy." Zack said playfully. "Mom did all of your clothes, but she refused to put them away." Cody then looked at his brother then to where he was pointing. On top of his bed, on top of this covers, was a large pile of clothes, all freshly laundered.

Cody started putting away his clothes on his bed, then the ones still in his book bag. Finally after he was done he sat on his bed to relax. After a few minutes of watching Zack read his comic book, Cody decided to change into some normal clothes. Figuring his bother was too engrossed with his comic, and that he wouldn't care Cody took off the warm ups in the corner of the room.

"Wow there's Mr. Sexy." Zack joked as he looked up from his comic book to his brother standing there in a black speedo.

"I know. aren't I?" Cody replied, he then took off his suit, pulled on a pair of briefs, shorts and a shirt, before heading out to the living room. Dinner was already sat on the table and about ready.

After dinner Cody went into his room, and did the homework that somehow he remembered to pack. After that Cody crawled under his covers and fell asleep, ready to do the whole thing over again.

Hope you enjoyed, more to come soon, hopefully!


End file.
